Candy Corn
by Um.Sure
Summary: Jeff, Amy, Matt, Jay, and Adam go to a club the first night of their joint week off, and run right into Amy's bestfriend for life and lead singer of a popular band. Is Jeff in love?
1. Awe at first sight

Author's Note: I do not own Amy, Matt, Jeff or any other WWF superstar in this fic, I wish i did but i don't so don't sue cause I'm flat ass broke, m'k? I do own Candy and the band, made 'em from my own little perverted head though I would like to say that Mikey is based loosely on my best friend and partener in crime, Tammy Lee, you are the best girly and i luvs you, but you ain't my buddy cuz Friends are Friends and Pals are Pals, but Buddies sleep together.   
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Amy and Matt led the group arm in arm toward the crowded club, they moved up the red carpet toward the door. Behind him Jay and Adam were acting like the dumbasses they were, winking at girls that so much as glanced at them. That left him with Trish, Jeff hardy looked down at the Blonde fake. Her roots were showing and that shirt she had on looked three sizes too small and looked oddly like a red metallic trash bag. Her arms were wrapped around his left arm tight enough to cause his fingers to go blue. His bicep was wedged uncomfortably between her scilicon breasts. Jeff thought over all of the reasons he couldn't have come up with ealier to get out of this whole thing. He cursed him self inside and looked up, suddenly sick.   
  
Amy was arguing with the heavy black bouncer and Jeff moved closer to hear what was going on. "What do you mean we can't get in, don't you knwo who we are?" Amy yelled, Jeff knew she was upset she never used her fame to get anything, none of them, save Trish did it.  
  
"Lookie here, sweet ass, I don't knows yous ya are but if it were up ta me I'd let you and that fine piece of blonde ass in herea in a second but it ain't my call! My boss gave me orders for A-list only, and the Band leader has inforced it so unless you can get one of them ta..."  
  
"Bruno," A deep, lightly accented voice emenated from the shrouded figure that had just appeared at the bouncers side, called his attention. "Is there a problem here?"  
  
Bruno looked to his side and shook his head his eyes suddenly wide."No, no, no ya know Isa can handle anyone. So no problem herea, Triny, please don't tell Don." The figure nodded and conversed with him for a minute the entire time Jeff's eyes wandered over her body. Under her full length black hooded cape she wore tight black leather pants and a soft looking crimson tank, with matching shoes that actually looked alot like his only crimson where his were white. She looked like she go in the ring right now and kick Trish's ass. Jeff found himself daydreaming about it with a silly smile on his face.  
  
The mystery woman looked like she was about to say the same thing the bouncer had said ealier and was facing them, hood removed. Suddenly at about the same time she and Amy let out a yell and the woman stepped out of the shadows behind Bruno and embraced Amy. The crowd went wild as Jeff saw her face for the first time. Her complexion was dark and her eyes were almond shaped and an amazing shade of violet. Her face was lean but not guant, her lips where full and luscious, they looked oh so kissable. Her hair was awesome, raven locks that flowed like dark water to her curvy hips and streaked with bright pink, blue, and purple.  
  
Amy was laughing and holding a few locks in her hand, the crowd's scream got louder and the woman held up her finger to amy then walked down the red carpet toward the crowd. She touched hands and signed autographs, poising for pictures. The crowd was going nuts and guys were throwing flowers at her.  
  
Finally with a quick wave, she turned toward them and signaled them to follow her inside. "Bruno, they are dear old friends, VIP, Don will understand. After the show you will escort them straight backstage for the aftershow party."  
  
Bruno nodded and they went through the double doors. 


	2. He wants her bad

Author's Note: Same as previous chapter, and the song is Want you Bad by the gods, The Offspring, YEAH!!!! They rock! Woohoo!!! Ahem, Sorry.  
  
Chapter 2:   
  
The girl hurried them through the club. Laser lights and strobe lights were everywhere. A DJ was mixing some great beats and tons of people covered the two dance floors. They went up a spiral staircase to the second dance floor and walked through the crowd to another staircase, this one was blocked off by a velvet rope and another bouncer was guarding it. "Hey Marcus, they're with me, VIPs."  
  
"Yeah, I know 'em, Lita, you rock!" Marcus shook Amy's hand and opened the rope. "Yo, Trinity, dem boys of yours are waitin for ya, you guys gotta get on stage in ten." The woman nodded and they passes through, up another staricase and into a large green room.  
  
The room was filled with soft chairs and pillows, tables of food were lined one wall, four men were draped across the floor, drinking soda. "Shit," One of them, tall with blonde unruly hair that faintly resembled Test said."More groupies? We go on in like five minutes! I'm only signing the blonde sweeties cleavage then they got to go, deal?" He smiled lewdly at Trish who winked back.  
  
"Mikey, cool your jets, they're my friends. Oh, what would Sam say if i said you were looking at Trash." Trinity bit back quickly and Mikey instantly shut his mouth, looking sheepish as the other three guys snickered.  
  
"Dude, she ain't even your girl and yous whipped!" One of them shouted.  
  
"Candy," Lita called Trinity's attention. "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" She asked as all the guys chorused a prolonged and whiney 'Candy' each recieving a dirty look.  
  
"Simple, I didn't know you were in town, you have to give me a phone call once in a while." Trinity smiled." We'll catch up after the show, babe I gotta go wram up and hit the stage, Marcus will take you to the front of the crowd. Enjoy the show."  
  
She smiled then pulled up her hood and walked out the back door that was labeled, Band Stage Entrance. The guys followed and Marcus returned taking them down to the front row and standing with them until Bruno turned up.  
  
***********  
  
Trish was still on his arm as the four guys hit the stage. Mikey spun his drumsticks and sat at his drumset. The girls near him went wild. He warmed up with a complicated set that lasted a good two minutes. The bass and lead guitar faced eachother and copied the other moves making it more complicated each turn. Then the guy on keyboard turned his complicated set into a familar tune.   
  
Trinity's voice filled the air but she remained unseen, the crowd joined in with a repeat of a simple phrase.  
  
"I want Candy!  
I want Caaaaaandy!  
I want Candy!  
I want Caaaaaandy!"  
  
On the last line Trinity broke threw the curtains just to the left of Mikey on the drums. The crowd grew even louder, if that's possible, screaming and chanting as Trinity made her way to the front of the stage, smiling and blowing kisses. When she got to the very front she blew one directly at Amy and then right at him! He knew he had a goofy grin on his face as she winked at him and Trish was making evil eyes at him, but he didn't care.  
  
"Welcome to Club Pandora! We are Candy Corn, your entertainment for tonight. for those of you who don't know little ol' me..." She paused as tons of guys near the back yelled their undying love for her. "The name is Trinity and i'm main vocals and on occasion, second guitar. On bass guitar we have Luke, lead is alex, my back up and keyboard is Kyle, and of course, the wild man, the mean dean of rock and roll, he brakes down the walls, give this guy the love, the ladies do, on drums Mikey!!!!" After each name the crowd yelled and clapped for the member but when Mikey was called, panties showered the stage as Mikey did a kick-ass solo and pointed his sticks first to Trish then right to Trinity which got even louder applause from the groupies.   
  
Mikey counted out the four and started up the band as Trinity got into the groove of the beat, moving her hips back and forth wiggling up and down. Before the show had started, Jeff had noticed poles on either side and in the center of the stage now he knew what they were. As Trinity started to sing, low and husky but still fast paced and loud, she wrapped around the poles, almost like a stripper and leaned against them, over the crowd, really pumping them up.  
  
~{If you could only read my mind  
You would know things between us  
Ain't right  
I know your arms are open wide  
But you're a little on the straight side  
I can't lie  
  
Your one vice  
Is you're too nice  
Come around now, can't you see  
  
I want you  
All tattooed  
I want you bad  
  
Complete me  
Mistreat me  
I want you bad  
  
If you could read my mind  
You would know that I've been waiting  
So long  
For someone almost just like you  
But with attitude, I'm waiting  
So come on  
  
I want you   
In a vinyl suit  
I want you bad  
  
Complicated  
X-rated  
I want you bad}~  
  
There was a break in the lyrics as Trinity pranced over to girate infront of the lead guitarist and swing around the pole at the far left side of the stage. When she had sung X-rated she had crouched down infront of him, legs splayed and thentipped forward, crawling toward him for just a second. He flet like she was singing just for him. Jeez, Jeff realized that he had his first crush since....well for a long time.  
  
~{Don't get me wrong  
I know you're only being good  
But that's what's wrong  
I guess I just misunderstood  
  
I want you  
All tattooed  
I want you bad  
  
Complicated  
X-rated  
I want you bad  
  
I mean it  
I need it  
I want you BAD!!!}~  
  
The song ended with a loud crash. Jeff couldn't believe, the voice this girl had, it was amazing. Even better than the few times Amy had sung to him. As he thought the name he looked over to find her in the arms of his brother. How could he had even thought of letting her go?   
  
Jeff shook his head earning a yip from Trish who had her tonuge planted in his ear. Jeff twisted away from her and managed to keep his arm for the rest of the show. When it was done Bruno led them backstage, Jeff slipped away yet again from Trish and grabbed Amy.   
  
"Jeff! What are you doing? I just convinced Matt that nothing ever happened between us, you want to ruin his life? And mine?" Amy hissed trying to get away.  
  
"Amy I just want to ask you a favor." Jeff whispered.  
  
"Forget it, if you're horny get Trish she is so ready to sleep with you."  
  
"Augh, that's disgusting, Amy. I want to ask you about Trinity."  
  
"Who? Oh, Candy? Whay do you......Oh!!" Amy smirked.  



	3. An idea at the coffee shop

  
Chapter 3:  
  
Jeff gazed over at Trinity, he couldn't believe she had agreed to go with him, alone to this place. Trinity was stirring her Grande Carmel Apple Cider absently, looking around. "How did you know this was my favorite coffee place?"  
  
"Who doesn't like a place like this...I mean it's way better than the conventional Starbucks but has about the smae stuff." Jeff answered with a smile.  
  
"Amy told you didn't she?" Trinity asked.  
  
"Jeez, Trinity, you're good." He answered looking embarassed.  
  
"Lemme guess she told you that only she can call me Candy? And no one can cal me Candid, my real name?" She asked again smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Jeff admitted.  
  
"Well I wouldn't mind it if you called me Candy, just not in front of the guys. I have an image with them." Jeff couldn't believe it, she truned away suddenly but not before he could see the blush.  
  
"Ok. Amy told me alot about you but she won't tell me if you like wrestling."Jeff prodded.  
  
"Are you kidding!" He had her. "I'm the one that introduced Amy to Essa Rios. But that's old news ain't it?"  
  
"Yep, lucky for Matt."  
  
"Right, so yes i love wrestling, in fact I've always wanted to be one but i love my music and my band so much, I just couldn't leave it, now that we finally have a following." Jeff wanted to tell her he was ready to follow her to the ends of the Earth.  
  
"Well, why not just have them move with you from town to town? It's easy to get bookings when you have a famous reputation already, plus I know someone who could help you, in both areas." Jeff offered.  
  
"I don't know, I'd have to talk to the guys and we already have a contract with the Pandora for the rest of the week." Trinity, no Candy looked almost completely sold.  
  
"Who's your favorite wrestler? I bet I could get you to meet them and they could convince the guys no problem." Jeff said smiling.  
  
"Jeff," Candy reached over and took his hand, leaning over a little to get closer to him. "I already met him, duh."  
  
Now Jeff was blushing, he suddenly felt like Spyke Dudley with Molly Holly. "S-so how long have you and Amy known each other?" He stuttered.  
  
She giggled. "Since diapers, we grew up next to each other. We've been best friends since then. And we've never fought, not even over a guy."  
  
"Yeah, wish my brother and I were that way." Jeff muttered, regretting it.  
  
"You got a thing for Amy?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"N-no, NO!" Jeff tried to look shocked. "Of course not, she's like a sister to me!"  
  
Candy was going to say something but then there was a scream. "Look, I told you I saw them through the window." A large group of teenagers were moving toward them, both faces went suddenly white, both hoped the other was the one they wanted. Candy smiled and stood as several guys stopped right at the booth followed by a matching number of girls. "Oh my god Trinity, we love you! You are like a goddess, your voice is awesome. Will you marry me?"  
  
All the voices melded together as they all spoke at once. Candy signed a few autographs, Jeff even signed two or three for the girls and then managed to leave with their clothes and hair intact. 


	4. Not the end but the beginning

  
Chapter 4:  
  
Candy had called all the other band members right after Jeff dropped her off at home. She had asked them to think over Jeff's proposal...this had been at 4 a.m. She then called Amy at 5 and talked to here until close to 9.   
  
Mikey had been the only one not happy about the call, but just because it was so early. They all agreed to think about it and they would make their descision that night before their show. Candy wasn't sure what would happen, only Mikey had a girlfriend and she was a roadie for them, helping with the electrical stuff. but all of the guys had day jobs, the band was just a hobby, she had a feeling that the band wasn't going to survive this, and it was killing her inside.  
  
Candy was ready for the stab of heartbreak when she walked into the club again that night. Jeff noticed that her earlier spunk was gone instantly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm just preparing myself to lose my life." Candy whispered then explained. "The guys all have day jobs, I don't, they aren't going to want to go on the road."  
  
Jeff wrapped his arm around her waist and grinned at her. "Don't worry." She tried to smile back, Jeff loved her smile. He also loved her outfit, she looked great. Her tight blue, pink, and purple pants matched her hair and had huge bellbottoms that started right below her knee. Her black top was barely there, the bottom was so short it couldn't go an inch or two below her waist line and the necklin was soo low it was almost like a bikini top. The only thing was that it was extremely loose and looked like if she danced like before there was no chance her bust wouldn't become completely visible.  
  
She guided Jeff, who couldn't keep his eyes off her butt, Matt and Amy up the same stairs to the room the band was waiting in, like last week. Jay, Adam, and Trish insisted it was boring to go to the same club twice, Jeff hoped they all had a fun time, very very far away.   
  
"Trin," Mikey wasn't wasting anytime, starting the instant they were all in the room. "You go, be a wrestler, we all know it's been your dream for years. The band will break-up and we'll go on with our lives."  
  
"Are you sure?" Candy asked, eyes teary.  
  
"We've been talking all day." Kyle spoke up. "The only reason we didn't tell you before we wanted to break up is because this is your life. you belong on the stage baby and we didn't want to take that away from you. We want to finish this weeks gigs and then disband. We'll get together whenever your in town and play small club, you know this place will always let us play. Trin, it's time to put up our instruments but your mike is not ready to go on the shelf."  
  
"You guys!" Candy cried and hugged them all, seperately then they all hugged together. Jeff and Matt stood back grinning as Amy also shared in the hugs.  
  
Matt leaned over close to his brother and whispered. "You better pray Vince likes this girl."  
  
Jeff nodded. "If he likes one sixth as much as I do, it's in the bag."  
  
**********  
  
They mounted the stage as one. Candy holding her mike and cord. When they were all in position and Candy had introduced them all, she took on a grave tone. "This will be one of our last show. We have decided as a group to pursue other careers, but we can promise that after this week we will reunite once in a while to do a gig or two. So please enjoy the show and have fun!"  
  
She ended with great bravado but she was obviously ready to cry. and then the band started to play and she swayed slowly with the beat, not quite like the other night.  
  
~{An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's like a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a deathrow pardon two minutes too late  
Isn't it ironic.....don't you think.  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye  
He waited his whole domn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't that nice...."  
And isn't it ironic....don't you think  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face  
  
A traffic jam when your already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten-thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of your dreams  
And the meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic....don't you think  
A little too ironic....and yeah i really do think....  
  
It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures  
  
Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out}~  
  
The crowd swayed and danced with the song and Jeff danced with Amy for a few verses. The show was one of their best, and Trinity was the happiest she had ever been. 


	5. Just a bit Nervous

Chapter 5:  
  
Jeff reached over the partition and grasped Candy's left hand. It was at that point on it's fifth shredded napkin. She looked over at him and smiled weakly.  
  
"I hate flying too." He whispered, trying to be supportive and knowing the plane ride wasn't the cause of her nervousness.  
  
"Yeah but you aren't nervous about the biggest job interview of your life." She whispered back, returning to her napkin shredding activities. Imagining all the horrible possiblities of what could go wrong within the next few hours for her.  
  
"I saw you at the gym with Amy, you do what you did there and you show him that wonderful smile and your unflawed stage presence, and he'll fall in love with you.....just like me."   
  
"It's just, what if he doesn't?" She worried her lower lip with her teeth. Jeff was stuck between kissing her and hitting her upside the head for not realizing how great she was. " What if i just made the biggest mistake of my life?"  
  
She was near tears and he could tell. "All you'll have to do is smile and he'll hire you, I promise."  
  
She sniffed, he smiled endearingly and cupped her cheek in his hand, thumb stroking her chin, just below her lower lip. It was a peaceful sight, one that left Amy smiling as she turned back to face forward in her seat next to Matt, who was reading a car magazine.  
  
"Easedropping?" Matt muttered, not looking up.  
  
"Just checking up on my little sister. She's had her heart broken before, I worry." Amy said lowly.  
  
"First, she's not your sister, best friend, yes, but there is a difference. Second, Jeff doesn't have a mean bone in his body, he would never break her heart. He's incapable." Matt put down his magazine with a frown.  
  
"He broke Trish's." She commented nodding to the blonde bombshell who was sitting in the row in front of them, between Jay and Adam, devouring the attention.  
  
"Trish doesn't have a heart, she had it removed so she could have more silicon added." Matt joked.  
  
"I heard that." Trish snapped, not bothering to turn around. "And if Jeffy wants to waste time with that freak so-called singer, let him. He'll come crawling back to me crying for a second chance and I'll just kick him to the curb."   
  
"Jeff would have to be a deaf, blind, mute torso before he came back to a dog like you, bitch." Matt sneered. 


	6. Meeting of a Lifetime

Chapter 6:  
  
Vince stepped out of his office. "Alright Jeff, show me this girl, I only have a few minutes."   
  
Jeff stood up quickly with a big grin and present Candy with a swoop of his arm. " Her name's Candy. she used to sing in a band with the stage name Trinity, and she was hoping to keep that. She's got stage presence and I've seen her work out with Amy and she's great."  
  
Candy stood with a big smile and extended her hand toward Vince, which he took and shook. Vince looked her up and down in her tight, low cut jeans and high crop-top. "I'm betting you want to wrestle with Team Extreme?"  
  
"Yes sir, I would love that." Candy said softly, still beaming.  
  
"I have a better idea, be here tomorrow. I'll see what you can do then we might talk contract." Vince said briskly before grabbing his coat and walking out of the small room quickly.  
  
Candy turned to Jeff, looking at the card Vince had handed her. "So what now?"  
  
************  
  
Jeff and Candy were in the ring, following Amy's callouts for moves and bumps in perfect timing and coordinization with eachother when they all heard the door in the back of the gym open and close. Jeff shook his head and told candy to ignore who evere it was and she nodded, moving into one of her favorite moves, and Hand-Spring Elbow Drop that Matt had tols her was as good as if not better than Chyna's.   
  
"Jesus." Jeff yelled, not quite ready for the move.  
  
Candy grinned and climbed the turnbuckle and waited for him to stand then launched what looked like a cork-screwed version of a Swanton Bomb with Candy landing in and upside-down clothesline on Jeff. She covered him and let Amy playfully tap one-two-three.   
  
"And your winner, your new Undisputed Champion, Trinity!!!" Amy yelled as Candy jumped around the ring in a kind of mock, Kurt Angle fashion.   
  
"In your dreams." Candy spun to see who had spoken in such a demeaning tone to her an insult hot on her tongue, but she stopped short. There standing before her was Chris Jericho, THE Udisputed Champion, himself. "Kid I'm flattered, but you'll never make it into the WWF with those moves, so why don't you move aside and let an actual wrestler use the ring."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Jericho, but she's already a wrestler." Vince said as he too entered the gym area via the offices in front where he had been watching Candy practice. "And she's JP's newest partener, which means she is going to be directly involved in your matches."  
  
"Wait, what?" Candy said, suddenly very unsure of herself, despite Jeff and Amy's urging Jericho's words had cut her and now Vince was telling her she was going to be in matches with him.  
  
"You will be my ex-son-in-law's new partener. He'll need someone to watch his back with Stephanie teaming with Chris here." Vince explained matter-of-factly.  
  
"But my style is more RVD, Hardy not HHH or Y2J. I won't look right." Candy argued.   
  
"First rule, don't fight with the boss, he makes and breaks you." Chris put in.  
  
"If his decisions are going to ruin my career anyways I will speak up." Candy snapped.  
  
Vince laughed out loud. "I like your spunk, just try things with JP, if it doesn't work then we'll find something else. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." Vince and Candy shook hands. "When do we sign the actual contract?"  
  
"Well, you look real good, you've been practicing for a week or so now right?" Candy nodded." Tomorrow, live on Raw I want to sign the contract the promo is all set up I think you'll like what happens and how it plays out."  
  
"Sounds great." Candy said breathlessly.  
  
"Tell the sound guy by tomorrow morning what you want as your music, ok? I'll see you then." Vince walked out as an elated Candy jumped around the ring, hugging Amy like a child and Jericho looked on, disapporvingly. 


	7. Breakthrough

A/N: Yeah yeah yeah, song is My Way by Limp, of course they aren't mine don't bug me.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Jeff leaned back and watched Candy get ready. She was twisting her long multi-colored hair into dreds as Amy talked to the guys from the band on a cell, waiting for Candy to get a free moment. That moment came when Candy turned to put on her mid-thigh high black latex boots and Amy shoved the phone between her head and shoulder. She chit-chatted for a few minutes with them while Jeff took in her bod and how great she looked. She had loads of clothing from the band that just looked so hot. Her boots stopped just before her bright pink skirt started. She was wearing a black latex bikinish top that matched her boots and her makeup was applied so that it looked like she was wearing almost none.  
  
When she hung up Jeff jumped up and took her hands, helping her up. She didn't take any time to balance herself on the four inch spike heals she was wearing. "You look so good." Jeff said hoarsely.  
  
"Thank you, wish me luck, here I go."  
  
**********  
  
While Vince's office appeared on the Titatron, he appeared to gawk at the camera as he dropped the pen he was holding. At the giggle Candy emitted, still off screen he bent to pick it up, the camera going down with him and pulling back to travel up Candy's sexy body with his roving eyes. The arena was filled with cat calls and Jerry Lawler yelling he was having a heart-attack.   
  
"You wanted to see me?" Candy purred, slowly slinking toward Vince.  
  
"Y-yes, yes Trinity. Thank-you, please sit. Um......" Candy took her time sitting and crossing her legs as the camera panned around to show her from the front. "We just need to finalize the contract and...and...and...."  
  
"Discuss what you want from me here in the WWF?" Candy finished for him, signing her name to the proffered contract.  
  
"Exactly." Vince started to speak but was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Just a moment Trinity. Who is it?"  
  
The crowd let out another amazing yell as HHH entered the roomy office space. "What do you want, Vince?"  
  
"I want you to meet your partener for tonight. You do realize you have an intergender tag match with Steph and Jericho, right?" Hunter just got really pissed off and started to yell until Trinity stood and gained his attention. "You?"  
  
"People have called me that but my name is Trinity. Call me either." She said smoothly, extending her hand.  
  
Hunter ignored it and turned to Vince. "You might as well put me in a handicap match, Vince. This is lunacy." He stromed out leaving a really pissed off Candy.  
  
***********  
  
Candy paced her locker room, waiting for her cue. Jeff wasn't able to come see her but he had sent a dozen crimson roses and a good luck note. Finally it was time to move toward the ring. The sound guy gave her the cue and she took her marks waiting for her music to hit. Everyone else was already out there, JP was waiting for her at the end of the ramp. The world slowed down as she heard the beginnings of her music.  
  
~{Special   
You think you're special   
You do   
I can see it in your eyes   
I can see it when you laugh at me   
Look down on me   
You walk around on me   
Just one more fight   
About your leadership   
And I will straight up   
Leave your shit   
Cause I've had enough of this   
And now I'm pissed   
  
Yeah   
This time I'm 'a let it all come out   
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout   
I'm 'a do things my way   
It's my way   
My way, or the highway }~  
  
When her music got to this point she was standing next to Hunter. Both him and Chris were looking her up and down, Stephanie was laughing but she felt higher than a kite. She could tell she was a instant hit with the guys in her short shorts, that were cut much like the guys tights and crop top both swirling patterns of pink, blue and pruple. She looked at HHH and he nodded she ran toward the ring, he followed as she dove under the bottom rope and came up swinging at Steph, who screeched and ran out of the ring. Trinity stood in the ring , hearing the two men fight behind her, for a moment then turned and started helping Hunter kick Chris's ass.  
  
Steph only got in the ring twice and both times she came face to face with a much taller Trinity which made Steph run back and tag her partener. Both of these times, Trin beat the hell out of Y2J and left him bloody the second time. She noticed HHH giving her the sign to finish him and she did just that, climbing the turnbuckle and executing a perfect Kamikaze, which is what she had decided to call the move she had perfected with Jeff at the training ring.   
  
Trinity covered Jericho and got the three count jumping up and allowing the ref to raise her hand proudly. Slowly Hunter got into the ring and walked to her, stopping with his face mere inches from hers. At this point any other woman would have shrunken back and cowered with fear but Trinity looked him square in the eyes, sweat dripping off both of them.   
  
Finally Hunter held out his hand and Trinity shook it firmly as the two turned to give an evil grin to a retreating Stephanie and Jericho. Then Raw went off the air. 


	8. Celebration, with Jell-o???

A/N: Same tune just a different tone, don't sue i'm broke.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Candy stood in front of her mirror grinning from ear to ear in her sweats, waiting for Jeff when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out gaily.  
  
"Hey, great job, Kid." A thick male voice said from behind her.  
  
Candy jumped and turned around quickly. "JP! I wasn't expecting you."  
  
"Well, just wanted to say that ya did great." He repeated, looking earnestly into her eyes.  
  
For a moment she felt a little like Jell-o, staring into his expressive eyes. And for an a even briefer moment she was insanely jealous of Stephanie, who had been given the privledge for so long of staring into those eyes. Then she shook herself to reply, "Thank you, that means a lot, coming from a veteran like you."  
  
"No problem, Kid, I look forward to workin with ya later."  
  
"Wait, w-w-what?" Candy stuttered halting in the middle of taking off her boots.  
  
"Vince didn't tell you? Yeah, turns out you and I will begin a really hot feud with Chris and Steph. He won't tell me how it plays out though. Best part is you're guaranteed a spot in Wrestlemania now."  
  
"That's just a week away!!" Candy said, suddenly extremely worried and self-conscious.   
  
"Don't frett, girly, you can handle it." JP said, leaving her with a wave.  
  
Candy sunk down into a chair slowly, suddenly feeling very tired and frazzled, breathing deeply. She smoothed her hair down and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She fixed her lipstick and played with her hair nervously, thinking about her up coming partenership with JP. *Why am I so fixated with this? It's no big deal...I mean it's just Triple H, right? No one has ever made me this jittery, it must be his size...."  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as Jeff entered her room. "Hey, cutie..." he said smoothly rubbing his hands on her tense shoulders and neck. "Wow, tense, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." She said lowly, nodding her head forward to allow him to rub her neck a little more firmly. "That feels really good, Jeff."   
  
He turned her around and knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes. "You really are beautiful. You know that?" He was stroking her cheek softly and Candy was concentrating on his lips.  
  
"Would you stop it." She said, a bit annoyed.  
  
"I want to talk about us."  
  
"What about us?"  
  
He smiled then leaned forward and kissed her passionately. He held her close, loving her lips softly then pulled away agonizingly slowly. "I want to date you, exclusively. We've gone out a couple times but I want you to be just mine. Matt has Amy, I want you to be my partner, in and out of the ring."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, Jeff, please don't think that way. I want to date you but Vince has me signed under a feud with Chris and Steph with JP as my partener." She couldn't stand the look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, really? Wow, he's big time, we should celebrate!" He grabbed her hands and helped her stand up. "Come on, wadda ya say?"   
  
"Ok, but please let me change."  
  
"Alright, I'll go tell Matt and Amy. God! This is such great news!" He gave her a big hug then left her. 


End file.
